


[Script offer][M4f] Special Guest

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3 Tags, GWA - Fandom, GWA-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Hostage Situations, Hotel Sex, Knifeplay, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Premise: A business woman frequents a hotel each week. She isn't there for leisure at all, but is familiar and friendly with the hotel staff. So familiar that she makes passing, but very casual conversation with the staff. She will especially speak to the overnight front desk clerk. She will go down to the lobby shop to purchase late night snacks. This is usually when their conversations take place. She sees them nothing more than friendly chats, but he thinks differently. The woman is also married.The narrator is the overnight clerk (man) and the listener is the business woman. The night clerk is full of himself-very snarky.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	[Script offer][M4f] Special Guest

Special Guest

Premise: A business woman frequents a hotel each week. She isn't there for leisure at all, but is familiar and friendly with the hotel staff. So familiar that she makes passing, but very casual conversation with the staff. She will especially speak to the overnight front desk clerk. She will go down to the lobby shop to purchase late night snacks. This is usually when their conversations take place. She sees them nothing more than friendly chats, but he thinks differently. The woman is also married.

The narrator is the overnight clerk (man) and the listener is the business woman. The night clerk is full of himself-very snarky.

The night clerk is walking down the hallway. It is around midnight.

(((to himself)))

Clerk: Should be about time. Good thing I set an alarm. Ahhh he would've reminded me anyways.

(((Counts down to himself in front of the guest door)))

Clerk: alrighty...three...two...one...

((( uses key card to open the door)))

Clerk: Good evening! Well...early morning. Oh haha, let me switch this light on so you know exactly who is speaking to you.

Beat

Clerk: Oh no...poor baby.....you're still groggy. Well good thing I bought this bottle of cold water.

(((clerk throws cold water from bottle onto her face )))

Clerk: Hahaha holy shit. That did the trick. Oh...but you're makeup...ahhh it won't matter in a bit.

Beat

C: So...alright one thing at a time. Your confused face is kind of annoying me. Well....you know who I am obviously. Yes....you are tied up. Quite tight. No need to struggle.

Beat

C: Ha!!!!! Yelling will not help you. I'm going to let you in on a secret dummy. A desk clerk has access to pretty much everything in a hotel. I can assign rooms wherever I see fit. And you are the only occupied room on this top floor. So...I mean you can yell alllllllll you want..... but it'll be in vain. 

Beat

C: Won't it show that I got into your room you ask? (((obnoxious laugh))) You're so clever...except again ...I AM a front desk agent.... and have access to the hotel key machine. The maintenance man showed me how to erase the history... going back so far....WELL as far as I need it to cover my ass. He's also the person who tied you down to this bed. 

Beat

C: Oh yeah...he knows what'll happen. He owes me one ...so he most definitely helped me. But that's a story for a other time.

Beat

C: You feel sick you say? That'll pass. It must have been what I poured in your drink.....You really shouldn't take a cup of coffee you didn't mix. (((mimics what he had said to her earlier))) 

"I have your coffee ready....I know that you enjoy an evening cup." Aren't you supposed to be a savvy business woman.....So stupid. And side note...it killed me to put that much creamer in your coffee....the way you like it. So weird. Anywaysssss.....

Beat

C: I'm sorry...you're going to have to speak up? Didn't hear that whore whisper of yours.

Beat

C: Why am I doing this? You know the answer to that stupid. We belong together.

Beat

C: What am I talking about? All the times you stopped by the desk to talk to me. To hang out with me. You used that late night snack in the lobby store as an excuse to see me. Of course you know that. You feel it. I feel it.

Beat

C: I have worked here a lonnnnnng time. And you have been a steady guest for yearssss. I have never connected with a guest like this before. Remember when I started out working as a breakfast attendant? 

Beat

C: Yep.You saw how nervous I was. My hand was shaking in serving people their coffee. When I came to your table, you placed your hand on my other hand. You looked right into my eyes. You told me I was doing GREAT and to remain calm.

Beat

(((obnoxious laugh)))

C: I would say I'm doing pretty fucking well. I have the woman I love in a bedroom. We will be undisturbed. And I don't even have to worry about the front desk. As mentioned....the maintenance guy owes me a big favor...so he is at the desk. If anything goes especially wrong he will just ring the room.....it's not like you're going anywhere.

(((obnoxious laugh)))

Beat

C: And your husband? Ha! Yeah I thought of him, that piece of shit. What kind of husband allows his wife to leave the home week after week...when bad people could take advantage of her??? What a stupid, stupid man.

Beat

C: What did you say??? He IS stupid. Very stupid. You're so precious!!!! So vulnerable... I mean anyone could take advantage...

Beat

C: Did you try to bite me? (((loud laugh)))

Beat

(((hard slaps)))

C: Don't forget who's in control here HUN.

Beat

(((Sits on the bed)))

C: You've shared SO much with me. So trusting. That's how I know you love me. Your childhood, the stress at your job, about your travels, about your marriage...(((deep sigh))) ....and how both of you are trying for a baby....That is SO personal....now why would you share that with me unless you were coming onto me.

Beat

C: AGAIN. You can scream to your hearts content.... but this can only end in one way.

Beat

C: I have not cum for seven days. I have built it up. What has helped me is this....

Beat

(((he is holding up a bracelet.)))

C: Yes...the bracelet you thought you had lost during a flight. You were venting to me about it on a past stay...but from time to time I enjoy sneaking into the hotel earlier in the day.....and mayyyyyybe I have sneaked into your room while you are away at work....

Beat

C: Oh calm down....I haven't taken anything else!!! But I saw this and HAD to keep it. It smells like you. And when I was tempted to jerk off I would see it on my wrist...then I would be reminded of what we needed to do....

Beat

C: I do want to taste you before though....(((takes out knife)))

Beat

C: Oh this??? This knife? Ha. Don't worry. These are to remove your panties....pesky pesky. Unless.... Well just don't fucking fight me when I am between your legs...

(((crawls between her legs....ripping and cutting panties)))...God I can smell you. (((deep breath))) it smells so special...like it was made for me. Well...it WAS made for me.

(((what follows is him performing oral sex. Various sounds and or language can be left up to you the VA....but try to work in a few L-bombs if you can)))

(((catching breath)))

Beat

((( Unbuckles belt, pants and undoes zipper. Climbs onto bed so he is on top of her.)))

C: I'm sorry this isn't more romantic but ....I just need to show you how good I can be.... if you listen....and how stern I can be... if you fight me.

(((he struggles a bit with her. You can hear him slap her a few times. Grunting.)))

C: Please.... I bet it's tricky to hide bruises on the face.... Let's make a baby...(((is feeling between her legs)))) 

Beat

(((what follows is grunting mixed with degradation....feel free to add or leave out what you wish!)))

You are so beautiful ....even when you're crying.

Please stop fighting this.

I love you and you love me. And we are going to be a family.

Your looks linger. Your smiles and laughs.

There's nothing between us. Think about this when you go home to that stupid husband.

You can't tell me you didn't want this. That you don't want my baby....

You're clenching on my dick....see...you want me....I knew it....you're pulling me in. 

Oh God...I waited for this.... I have quite the build up.....I am going to breed you. You're going to have our baby. I will see your belly grow over time. You will take my cum everytime you stay here.

You're going to feel every pump....

(((grunting.....moans....climax)))

C: Oh God. I haven't been this close to your eyes before....and you're shaking....

Beat

(((panting...crawls off of her, lays beside her)))

C: I want to lay on top of you ....but...I want to make sure nothing disturbs the chances of pregnancy. 

Beat

C: Untie you? (((chuckles)))Yeahhhhhh not for a bit. You need to stay that way for a while. I'll untie you when it's right. In the mean time I'm going to call your husband and say that you've taken ill. You've extended your stay here because you're not well enough to travel.

Beat

C: Oh, he'll believe it. He's an idiot. I'm going to call your job and tell them you are ill and need to go home. Neither one will be the wiser. 

Beat

C: It's okay to cry....those must be happy tears. Once we get rid of your dumbass husband....everything will fall into place. 

(((leans in to whisper)))We are going to be a beautiful family. Our baby is going to be so beautiful. (((kiss))) I love you so much. (((kiss)))

If you do decide to fill this as an audio please let me know through here or on Twitter at Angrylatinafrvr. Thank you!


End file.
